gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie
GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie (aka Gundam Artemie, Artemie, Gundam 874) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. The unit is piloted by Hanayo and inherited the Trial System from GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Its chassis was later used as the basis for the GNR-101A GN Archer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Artemie is a prototype custom MS. It is the successor to GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and the predecessor to GNR-101A GN Archer. While it is the successor to Plutone, the unit is classified as a second generation Gundam as it is another prototype unit. Plutone was intended to adapt Celestial Being's latest experimental system, the Trial System. Unfortunately, the technical complications to realize Trial proved too difficult; Celestial Being engineers decided to draft a new Gundam, Artemie, in the interest of Celestial Being MS advancement. Artemie was designed specifically for its Innovade Meister, Hanayo; its design had taken more personalized creative liberties and takes the motif of a humanoid-female-bee (or wasp). Because the unit's size is smaller than other Gundams, the GN Drive couldn't be installed in the back of the Gundam. Instead, the GN Drive is externally connected to Artermie's rear, encased in the armored "abdomen" to complete the bee motif. For weapons and systems, Artemie is armed with a GN Spray Gun, four GN Bits fashioned as its bee wings, and Trial against rogue assets. The GN Spray Gun is a low-yield variant of a GN Beam Rifle for limited ranged shooting. Attached to the right side of the gun is a pair of blade-antennas for melee combat. The attached bits in the back of Artemie act as its thrusters and can be deployed as flying beam weapons through its Bit Control System. However, it's unclear whether or not the bits can form particle beam-blades. The GN Drive utilized at the time didn't have its black-box unlocked; Trans-Am remained dormant and couldn't enhance its combat capabilities during its service. With Trial, Celestial Being engineers realized the Trial System with Artemie; Trial can be used to paralyze/neutralize rogue assets, making them easy pickings when immobilized. When activated, the MS helmet unveils special red particle conduits (the same kind with Nadleeh) and both parts of the blade-antenna folds outwards to act as a emitter array to neutralize all nearby targets. The technology was a success and it would pave the way for future Celestial Being MS designs. After testing was completed with Artemie, the data on Artemie's blade-antennas would later be used to help create Gundam Nadleeh's Akwos System to expand the range of Trial. In a different development, parts of Artemie's design would be reused to help create a new support unit for GN-007 Arios Gundam, GNR-101A GN Archer. While Artemie proved Trial's worth, the MS unit was short-lived and didn't make it with its fellow GNY brethren to serve extended service in Fereshte, Celestial Being's shadow support team. The Artemie's frame was later modified/refurbished into the GNR-101A GN Archer.PG 1/160 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser manualHG GNR-101A GN Archer manual Armaments ;*GN Bits :Four of these remote weapons are mounted on Artemie's back in fashion similar to a bee's wings. Due to limited definitions, Artemie's bits were never fully defined in terms of its combat capabilities. It's presumed to function similar to GN Fangs. ;*GN Spray Gun :A weaker variant of the GN Beam Rifle. The spray gun mounts a pair of large blade antennas to increase the effect and range of the Trial system. System Features ;*Bit Control System :Bit Control System is a system feature that delegates and controls the remote bits/fangs of mobile weapon. ;*Trial System History Originally created as Gundam 874 (after Meister 874), Gundam Artemie was named right before Hanayo sortied against the two CBY-077 GN Cannons. The unit was created for Meister 874/Hanayo, but was not completed until Grave was shot. It was quickly built in order to find the traitor (Beside Pain) in the organization. The unit was later heavily damaged during its battle against CB-001 1 Gundam. Picture Gallery GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Wallpaper.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Artemie GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Artemie, front view GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Back.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Artemie, back view Gunpla 07_6.jpg|Gundam 00P 2nd Season - HG 1/144 - GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie 08_6.jpg|Gundam 00P 2nd Season - HG 1/144 - GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Notes & Trivia *Artemie is named after the greek goddess, Artemis. She was the Hellenic goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women; she often was depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and arrows. Articles & References Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Artemie.jpg|Gundam 00P 2nd Season - GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Artemie1.jpg|Gundam 00P 2nd Season - GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie w/ CBY-077 GN Cannon Gundam 00P Second Season Artemie Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Gundam 00P 2nd Season - GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie w/ GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel DENGEKI1076.jpg|Gundam 00P 2nd Season - GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie - Technical Detail/Design External Links *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie on MAHQ.net